


Off He Goes

by ashamtly



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, maybe? - Freeform, other characers only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: ..... water would take him out off your life.Water almost took him from your life...It's terrifying.So you learn how to swim, and though you're not as talented as he is, you give it your all just to be by his side a little longer, just not to see him go off without you.





	Off He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really need to continue my other fics, but... random plot bunny attacked again after I rewatched all of Free! (along with the movies, and read the manga), before season 3 started so... here we are.
> 
> I know it's a little depressive, but apparently, I can't write anything else, so... I hope you enjoy it anyway, though English is not my first language I have no beta whatsoever.

 

 **From the moment** you met him... you have been waiting,  
waiting for the moment he will go, the moment he will leave you.

But somehow surprisingly he didn't, he never left you behind though he was way faster, agile and skillful back then.

 

Though he could have easily caught up with the other kids, and even surpass them; somehow, for some reason, he stayed by your side.

 

Fast forward to the first time he made contact with water, you knew.  
That was the deciding moment, the drawing line.  
It wouldn't be other kids, it wouldn't be a pretty girl, life opportunities, nor other outside forces, water would take him out off your life.

 

_Water almost took him from your life..._

 

**_It's terrifying._ **

 

So you learn how to swim, and though you're not as talented as he is, you give it your all just to be by his side a little longer. just not to see him go off without you.

 

As time goes by, as you watch him get even better and better, faster and faster; and more and more submerged into his love for swimming, for water. That certainty grows.

 

Sooner or later, you're going to lose him, 'cause it doesn't matter how much he pretends to not be interested in times or positions, from the moment he had that first race against Rin, you knew something had sparked inside him.

 

You see that same spark when he swims against Kirishima sempai, when he swims with Ikuya, Asahi and against others like Sousuke, and again Rin, _always Rin..._

 

So, though you try to cling to the fact that he wants to swim in a team with you, to the fact he cares enough to get upset with you, that he still tries to protect you, that he lets you fret about him, that he goes to Tokyo with you...

 

You see him swim on a completely different level -one you would have never been able to achieved-, you see him evolve on his swimming, even going as far as not only swimming free.

 

You see as once again, as always, people -extraordinary people- flock around him, and this time you do what you have never been able to do before, you stand ashore, and see him go off. Off to a brighter future and new places, new people, and exciting adventures.

 

You wait ashore as you see him go, happy to have managed to keep him in your life for so long, 'cause you knew from the moment you met him that it wasn't meant to last, that you couldn't keep him.

 

So now... you just watch him, you watch him **_go off, and off._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's it.  
> I'm still new to this fic writing thing, so any comments and feedback are welcome.  
> Next time I'll try to continue my other fics or write something more uplifting, though no promises.  
> And I know I probably self-projected more here than actually wrote from Makoto's character, but after exposing myself to so much Free! I don't know why I felt he could feel like that, anyhow that's all for now :D,


End file.
